Cynnhete
Cynnhete is a catch-all term that refers to monstrous species native to 6D. Generally considered hostile and unpredictable by most, but intelligent nonetheless. Semi-humanoid forms are typical for them, though completely bestial forms are not uncommon. Generally living without a care for laws, boundaries, and other wants of others, the Cynnhete are stereotypically known to be extremely violent. Hostile Cynnhete are constant threats to both the residents of 6D and the adjacent dimension of 5D. Despite the noticeable hostile population, most of the Cynnhete merely wish to be left alone to their own lands without incursion. They are mostly so dangerous due to sheer unpredictability, making them a nuisance to deal with. There are several different subspecies of Cynnhete, sharing a common ancestor. Each subspecies has different abilities and specialities. It should be noted, however, that these subspecies are merely a way of arranging groups of Cynnhete that share common traits. Cynnhete that do not fit into a subspecies and are particularly unique and not unheard of. Cynnhete subspecies, then, can effectively be considered to be different ethnic groups. A few Cynnhete live in Praesa territory. However, most of them suffer discrimination and paranoia from the population, as Cynnhete have generally been a threat to them. History Cynnhete are perhaps the oldest known group of species to ever exist in the multiverse. Records of them existing predate the rule of the Reapers. It is believed that long ago the Cynnhete once had their own empires, even older than the one that was succeeded by the Reapers. However, as the endless cycle of civilizations rising and falling continued on, their once mighty empire fell to ruin. The Fall of Civilization A few key events in the fall of their former empire have survived, but they are only mere scraps. Apparently, the Cynnhete succeeded at charting a large portion of 6D space, able to obtain control over areas that empires that had come before and will come after could only dream of having in their grasp. The Cynnete empire was decentralized, and eventually become democratic. However, a bad combination of corrupt politicians, economic downtimes, infighting, and eventually revolution resulted in the Cynnhete empire collapsing once it got to the point where growth was nearly impossible. The empire practically collapsed under its own weight. During this time of strife, a devious and power hungry Cynnhete known as "The Dreamer" appeared. Through performing dark experiments, she crafted a mind-controlling virus-like affliction that heavily modified the very biology of its victims. The effects were insanity, severe mutations, and, under her control, eventual complete devotion. The Dreamer spread this disease all over through all means at her disposal, infecting most of the Cynnhete population. Eventually, however, The Dreamer was slain. This did not eliminate her tool. Those responsible for instructing her death did not find any manner to control it, but merely a method to provide immunity, which was difficult to industrially produce, especially with the collapse of society. With the virus no longer having a ruler, the Cynnhete were condemned to fall into disarray, with the death of their former civilization. At some point, the affliction became apart of the Cynnhete themselves, rather than being a separate entity. The few Cynnhete who were not infected or found immunity eventually reproduced with the other population. This somewhat mellowed out the species, but not to the previous levels. Current Societies Small clusters of Cynnhete have regrouped into somewhat functioning societies, but these groups are typically extremely unstable. It is typical for more competent and less chaotic Cynnhete to have total control over the group, due to sheer necessity. When the Reapers arrived, one of two things are believed to have happened with them involving the Cynnhete. Either the lawful entities could not stomach trying to exercise control over a people as chaotic as the Cynnhete, or the Cynnhete simply did not want to be under the control of another power. Category:Species